Frozen handcuffs
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Todos sabemos que si el hielo alcanza el corazón de una persona esta se congela para siempre... pero si a la reina del hielo se le congelara el corazón... ¿que consecuencias podría acarrear eso? Elsanna


**Este fic proviene de ver por tercera vez Frozen con shaakeeit (quien no para de darme ideas la verdad xd) Como sé que esta pareja está teniendo una aceptación un tanto… particular he creído mejor hacer esta nota de autor:**

**No estoy a favor del incesto, no lo calumnio pero no es algo que yo, por ejemplo, haría. Lo que sucede es que estos personajes tienen una química particularmente interesante en la gran pantalla y es algo que no puedo evitar querer. Además, dado que todo esto se basa en un simple subtexto las opiniones de cada cual deberían ir aparte, hay múltiples animes en donde el incesto se da de una forma maintextual y hay una gran cantidad de fandoms devotos a ellos (sin ir más lejos Candy boy, que si no me equivoco incluso tiene un apartado en esta misma página) Lo que quiero decir es que si estáis dispuestos a leer esto no juzguéis a quien crea el fic, es una idea implantada por la absoluta adorabilidad de las hermanas juntas y eso no es un manifiesto de mis propias ideas sexuales.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que los que os quedáis disfrutéis del texto ;)**

**Disclaimer: NO me pertenecen y no me pertenecerán. Hasta que este fic termine, durante toda su realización, los personajes no son míos así como el mundo en el que viven, la idea, en cambio, sí es mía.**

**PD: Como siempre, cuando pueda haré la traducción**

**¡Arriba telón! **

**Ice handcuffs**

El aire agobiante del verano de Arendelle comenzaba a refrescarse al caer la tarde, era en ese momento cuando la reina Elsa salía al pequeño balcón que poseía en sus nuevos aposentos y dejaba que todas las rpeocupaciones de día flotaran, diluyéndose como el hielo al sol. A veces se pasaba horas conjurando pequeñas bolas de hielo y nueve, creando universos minúsculos con el movimiento de sus dedos. Este ejercicio además de animarla la refrescaba.

Habían pasado dos años desde su coronación y apenas uno desde su confirmación como reina de Arendelle, la joven monarca, de ahora 23 años, no dejaba de ser, en esencia, una joven quehabía tenido que crecer rápido, pero en esos momentos de relajación absoluta no era una reina, era una mujer.

Y como mujer joven, ávida de nuevas experiencias Elsa se había descubiert queriendo desear algo mas que todas las charlas y tratados que se veía obligada a regentar, ella quería no solo ser libre para mostrar sus poderes sino ser libre como ella se sentía en su interior. El problema es que hacía tanto que reprimía esa Elsa interna, la Elsa juguetona, divertida, anhelante, que ni siquiera con su hermana podía liberarse del todo.

Su hermana…. Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro mientras lanzaba sus pequeñas bolas de hielo al aire mientras las recogía con un soplo de su mano, era otro problema, o más bien inquietud que la propia reina no podía poner en palabras, tan solo que había algo de la ahora recién adulta Anna que hacía que incluso sus poderes parecieran nimios en comparación con la pelirroja.

Demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos la reina no se dio cuenta de como una de sus bolas de hielo había cogida una peligrosa parábola directa hacia ella. Cuando la vió fue demasiado tarde, el proyectil dando limpiamente en su corazón.

El frio no fue lo primero que sintió, pues ella era fría a fin de cuentas, sino como una calma, un entumecimiento, comenzaba a envolverla, rio de repente, sin previo aviso. En un instante todas las cosas que parecían ahogarla habían dejado de ser tan importantes.

Elsa sonrío con confianza mientras se llevaba una mano a la cadera y hacía explotar todas las bolas anteriormente creadas, su lengua lamió sus labios mientras dejaba que sus largos dedos acariciaran el cuerpo bajo las telas que lo cubrían.

Vamos a divertirnos - dijo con una voz gutural, sexual incluso. Y la parte de Elsa que hasta ahora había permanecido al mando comenzó a gritar dentro de su propia mente.

**¿Reviews? Pretendo hacer unos siete capítulos de esta idea aunque.. quien sabe, quizás saco algo más, espero vuestras opiniones ;)**


End file.
